


Why did I Agree with this Whole Stupid Fiasco Again

by PokaPokaNikuman



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokaPokaNikuman/pseuds/PokaPokaNikuman
Summary: “So, you want to become a Hanagasaki student for a day and in order to do that you want me to become a Haneoka student as you?”Hina nods rapidly“Rejected”“Onee-chan!” Hina whine loudly as Sayo reject her proposal in just a few miliseconds“That’s impossible. I’m part of disciplinary committee, moreover our height is totally different!”“That can be adjusted with a few properties, and I’m good at impersonating you!”





	1. My Little Sister Can't be This Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of want to write something that shows Sayo and Hina being a buddy buddy sister. I love Sayo plays her straight-man role while Hina throw down the jokes. I hope you enjoy this!

The sounds of guitar reverbrate inside Sayo’s room. Tsugumi moves her head a little following the rhythm. Sometimes Sayo will play a few songs for Tsugumi in their house date. Sayo can practice, spend her time with Tsugumi, and charm her girlfriend at the same time. She got the idea from Tae when they accidentally met and talked a bit in the school grounds a few weeks ago. Sayo finished her song with a long strum and took a deep breath. Tsugumi claps her hand and smiling towards Sayo, “It’s perfect as usual! As I thought, Sayo-san is really good!”

 

Sayo blushed a little and put her guitar on the guitar stand beside her bed, “I just practice a lot, it’s not really a big deal”

 

Tsugumi puff her cheek and putting her hand on Sayo’s cheek, stretch it playfully, “Don’t say that. I love seeing hard-working Sayo-san who doing her best striving for her dream, of course it’s a big deal”

 

Sayo never said it aloud, but she loves it when Tsugumi touched her cheeks. So she lets Tsugumi do it for a little while before pulling Tsugumi’s body swiftly and plant a kiss on her cheek. Tsugumi blushed furiously and burrow her head on Sayo’s shoulder while pinch Sayo’s side. Sayo laughs and hold Tsugumi stronger than before. Sayo never thought that she will falling in love this hard towards a person considering she never had any interest in human before. At one point, she even thought that she will spent her whole life with her guitar, until she met Tsugumi. Tsugumi changed her world slowly, supporting her, pushing her to properly face Hina, and teach her how to love and to be loved.

 

The moment is lasting until two of them heard a loud footsteps and a sound of door opening. There is Hina in the door looking at Sayo and Tsugumi who still hugging lovingly in each other arms. They are looking back at Hina with a shocked face. After a moment Sayo and Tsugumi started blushing furiously and broke off the hug in a split seconds. Sayo clears her throat and looking at Hina sternly.

“I thought I told you so many times that-“

 

Hina stepping forward and close the door, “I’m sorry, onee-chan. But save the lecture for other time, I need your and Tsugu-chan’s help”. Hina, looking perfectly unfazed with the scene before her a few moments ago now took a cushion and place it in front of Sayo and Tsugumi and sit down. She slowly took a deep breath and looking at Sayo and Tsugumi earnestly, “I want me and onee-chan to exchange place just for a day!”

 

Sayo and Tsugumi, turn their head looking at each other, and then looking back at Hina who placed her hand together in front of her chess, pleading an impossible request.

 “Huh?”

 

 

 

 

“So, you want to become a Hanagasaki student for a day and in order to do that you want me to become a Haneoka student as you?”

Hina nods rapidly

“Rejected”

“Onee-chan!” Hina whine loudly as Sayo reject her proposal in just a few miliseconds

“That’s impossible. I’m part of disciplinary committee, moreover our height is totally different!”

“That can be adjusted with a few properties, and I’m good at impersonating you!”

 

Sayo sighs looking at her twin little sister who still doesn’t show any sign of giving up. Looking at the dire situation, Tsugumi trying to break the heavy air, “Umm, Sayo-san. I guess we should listen to the reason why Hina-senpai wants to do it before we decide on anything”

 

Hina’s face becomes bright again and then she throws a hug into Tsugumi, “Tsugu-chan I know you will help me! I love you!”

 

Sayo’s eyebrows twitched looking at Hina’s antics, but she decided to become the adult one and composing herself. She’s facing into Hina’s direction once again, “as what Tsugumi-san said, now state your reasons. If it’s not good enough we will stop talking about this crazy idea of yours”. Hina, still hanging on Tsugumi’s shoulder started to explaining her reasons.

 

 

 

 

Sayo sighs for only God knows how many times today and rest her back on the bed behind her, “In short, you want to become Maruyama-san’s classmate. Okay rejected”

“But whyyyyyyyyy?”

“You spent so many time with her in your practice session, is that not enough?”

“No! It’s not _run~_ enough! I want to see Aya-chan being clumsy as a high-school girl!”

“Ha?”

 

Sayo is running out of her straight-man reaction for her little sister’s stupid joke. Moreover, Hina is still clinging on Tsugumi since a while ago without any sign of letting her go. She’s starting to feel annoyed with the whole situation. Tsugumi realizes Sayo’s mood change and tapping Hina’s arms which clinging on her shoulder, “Hina-senpai”

Hina look at Tsugumi and tilt her head, “Hmm?”

“This might sounds rude, but, do you like her? Aya-san, I mean”

Hina smiles brightly and nods her head, “I like Aya-chan! That’s why I want to spend more time with her!”

 

Hina pulls her arms from Tsugumi’s shoulder and now sitting normally besides Tsugumi, “I’m confident that I already see every sides of Aya-chan but the only thing I haven’t know is how Aya-chan acts in school. It’s kind of make inside me goes _mukyu~_ and _gan-gan!_ I don’t like that feeling at all!”

 

Ignoring whatever sound effects Hina just letting out, Sayo is looking at Hina confusedly, “Wait, are you going out with Maruyama-san?”

Hina shook her head, “Why should I?”

Tsugumi and Sayo looking at each other again. Sayo is face-palming while Tsugumi is laughing awkwardly.

 

Sayo starting to blushed furiously when she took a deep breath, “I know that feeling to well because that’s how I feel towards Tsugumi-san”

“Eh?” Tsugumi looks disbelieved looking at Sayo’s direction.

“Wanting to know everything about a person you love is a normal thing to do, so I do understand your feelings.” Sayo looking at Tsugumi’s eyes dearly with a bit sad smile in a short moment. She looked back at Hina who now looking at Sayo with her jaw slightly opened.

“I see, so I like Aya-chan the way onee-chan likes Tsugu-chan!” Hina started brimming with light when she said the words. Hina looking at Sayo’s direction again with pleading looks. Sayo letting out a huge sigh and closed her eyes, “Okay, okay, I get it”

 

Hina throws her arm into Tsugumi’s direction to hugs her dearly. Tsugumi, who isn’t ready for the hug is falling on her back almost knocking the table. Sayo quickly grab Hina’s collar and yank her before Hina starts to causing any harm, both for Tsugumi and Sayo’s room.

 

“I swear stop hugging my girlfriend in front of me”

“I can’t help it, I’m happy and Tsugu-chan is so nice to hug”

“That’s true, but stop touching her or I will dismiss everything”

“Stingy”

 

Sayo grabs Tsugumi’s hand and make her sitting beside her, facing Hina. After everything has calmed down, Sayo just realize how bold her words just now, and judging by the rising temperature from Tsugumi’s hand, she knows that Tsugumi also feels embarrassed by what happened just now. Trying to calm herself, Sayo tries to ask Hina about her infiltration plan.

 

“Of course I had a plan! So I will going _whoosh_ while onee-chan will goes _bam!_ And then it will going prettty _run~_ with _bang!_ And then everything will be okay! Trust me!”

 

Sayo’s face now turned flat, starting to consider to cancel the whole part of this idiot plan. She does want to act as a good sister with helping her little sister with her love life. Besides, deep inside she also wants to spent any school-life experience with Tsugumi as Haneoka students, but this is just too much for her to handle. Tsugumi, who realizes what is going on inside Sayo’s head quickly calling out for Hina, “Hina-senpai! That was a nice plan!”

 

Sayo looking at Tsugumi’s direction giving her what-part-of-it-is-nice-plan kind of look.

 

Tsugumi smiles awkwardly at Sayo and turn her attention back to Hina, “But maybe we need something more specific”

 

Hina nods understandingly, “I see, so what is your suggestion, Tsugu-chan?”

 

Tsugumi glance towards Sayo’s direction, looking for an approval. Sayo took a very deep breath and nods slightly, whatever happen happens. Tsugumi also nods and starting to explain her plan.

 

 

 

 

It was a nice Friday morning when Tsugumi is preparing breakfast in Hikawa’s kitchen. She is waiting for Sayo and Hina preparing themselves for swap places. Hikawa parents is out for a trip and she can’t reallly calm down so she offered the twin for making their meal. Sayo seems reluctant at first but maybe the idea of eating Tsugumi’s cooking in the morning won her over so she agreed on that. She just finished brew the coffee when the living room’s door is opened.

 

“Oh you finished preparing already? Good morn-“

 

Tsugumi didn’t manage to finish her sentence when two identical face stepping into the room, except the usual expression is swapped. Hina going in with a huge frown on her face and Sayo, following behind Hina steps into the living room with a huge grin. Sayo directs her gaze at Tsugumi who still looks surprised and smoothly placed her arms on Tsugumi’s waist, hugging her from the back, “Good morning, darling”

 

Hina chops Sayo at the neck and pull her from Tsugumi, “What did I say about touching Tsugumi-san again?”

 

Sayo laughs innocently and rubs her neck, “That’s hella hurt, onee-chan”

 

Tsugumi still standing in awe looking at the scene before her. Noticing Tsugumi’s reaction, the twin standing in front of Tsugumi. Tsugumi observed the Sayo and Hina in front of her. It’s just the usual Hikawa twin except the height is pretty much same and the usual facial expression is now swapped. The usual cheery Hina, now looks expresionless, more like semi-angry all the time while the usual stoic Sayo looks so chirpy and lively. Tsugumi laughs a little looking at two of them.

 

“A-as expected, we do look weird right? I mean it must be looks unnatural” Ask Hina (Sayo) worriedly.

“Impossible, this should be perfect! I even had crash course with our usual make-up artist!” Answer Sayo (Hina) confidently.

 

Still laughing, Tsugumi place the plates in the table, gesturing the twin to take a sit and have their breakfast. Sayo and Hina took their sit while Tsugumi pours the coffee and prepare the milk. She puts coffee in front of Hina and milk in front of Sayo, “Please enjoy your meal”, said Tsugumi as she went back to the kitchen cleaning up the cooking utensils.

 

Sayo chewing on her french toast and then looking at Tsugumi’s direction in the kitchen, “Let’s have a breakfast together, Tsugu-chan!”

Tsugumi smiled at her, “Sure, Let me clean up for a bit and I will join later, Hina-senpai”

 

After some cleaning, Tsugumi took a sit beside Hina and starting to eat her own french toast. Sayo, looking at their direction gulps her food and smirks playfully, “I always thought Tsugu-chan and onee-chan really suits each other, but seeing me and Tsugu-chan together might not be so bad. How does it sound, Tsugu-chan?”

 

Hina pointing her fork towards Sayo direction with a serious killing intent. Tsugumi laughs awkwardly while patting Hina on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. After she managed to make Hina took down her fork, she’s smiling at Sayo, “You should stop teasing Sayo-san before she gets annoyed and sabotage the whole plan, Hina-senpai”

 

Sayo laughs again and took a huge bite, finishing her toast in a split seconds. She drank the whole glass of the milk and stood up, “I guess I should make my escape before onee-chan gets real angry. I will going out first then!”

 

Sayo walks toward the door, before she reached the knob, Hina gave her a stern warning about the plan and to not messing up the whole scheme. Her reputation as model student and part of disciplinary committee is on the line after all. Sayo turned her back, facing Hina and Tsugumi’s direction with her usual stern look.

 

“Is this good enough, Hina, Tsugumi-san?”

 

Hina and Tsugumi taken aback by her perfect act. Hina sighs and giving a nod of approval, while Tsugumi giving her a small clap. “Oh right, if you find any problems, please ask Rinko-san or Misaki-chan. They know the whole plan and agreed on helping.” Adds Tsugumi before Sayo goes out. It’s such a shame because Chisato is having a job and missing school today, so the only person they can be relied on besides Rinko is Misaki. It will become a bit inconvenient since Misaki is on the different grade but that should not really become a problem. Sayo nods once again and throws a flat “I’m heading out”. The sound of door closing, leaving Hina and Tsugumi alone inside. Hina massages her temple and let out a frustated sigh. Tsugumi, looking at her giving Hina a reassuring pat on her back, “Please believe in Hina-senpai, I’m sure it will be okay. Moreover we have Misaki-chan and Rinko-san’s help, it will be okay!”

 

“Now I feel really bad for Okusawa-san. She had her plate full of Tsurumaki-san’s crazy antics and now she should looking out for Hina. I should be nicer to her next time we meet”

 

Tsugumi laughs awkwardly and stroke Hina’s hand gently, “Now let’s finish the breakfast, we also should heading to school, Hina-senpai”

 

Hina sighs once again and sips her coffee. This will be a long day for her.


	2. My Senpais and Classmates are Going Nuts I Want to Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanasakigawa is on R.I.O.T
> 
> I suck at summary, I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like, uh, ten months since I'm neglecting this fic. I feel bad, really!  
> I just go caught up in numerous complicated situation irl, I hope there are still people who cared about this fic lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

“Moca you are late!”

“Sorry, Hii-chan, as I passed Yamabuki Bakery, the God of Bread suddenly came and ask me to become His prophet and I ended up being one”

Tomoe snorts, Ran sighs, too tired to deal with anything, and Himari puffs her cheek and pointing at the paper bag Moca brought with her, “In other words you are tempted to buy bread this morning”

Moca grinning lazily and with her right hand making a right sign, “As expected of Hii-chan. As a reward I will give you this bread, oh but I’m afraid it will make you gaining weight again so I guess no”

“Mo~ca~!”

“Oh no Hii-chan is mad, help me~ Tomo-chin~”

Tomoe stands between Moca and Himari and trying to stop their childish fight, “Now, now, Moca stop teasing Himari. We know how much she gets depressed by her weight chang- OW”

Himari flies a jab right into Tomoe’s stomach resulting on groaning Tomoe. Moca sent an apologetic face, directed to Tomoe while mumbles “my deepest condolence”.

“Geez, you guys are so mean! I’m going first!” Himari pass the three of them and walking towards school.

“W-wait, Himari!”

“What?” Himari, still with her puffy cheek stares at Ran. Ran isn’t really used to this situation. Usually the one who plays the middle-man in this situation is Tsugumi but she has another thing to do since morning so she can’t walk to school together. Right before Ran could say anything, Moca directed her gaze towards another direction, “Hey guys”

Himari, who still irky is looking at Moca sharply. Tomoe who still tries to get back on her feet also looking at Moca. Ran, who realized where Moca is looking at directing her gaze into the same direction.

“Tsugumi? And, Hina...san?”

 

 

 

“Tsugumi-san I’m not looking too fishy, right?”

Tsugumi giggles and looking at Hina, “If you keep being fidgety like that, people will get suspicious, Hina-senpai”

Hina sighs and tries to change her expression. The usual my-pace Hina, always smiling and gets excited whenever she found _run~_ thing, how could she do that. Last week, Sayo, Hina, and Tsugumi tried their best to making Sayo’s expressions become more carefree like her little sister, but it doesn’t work. In the end, Sayo’s face muscles got stiffer than before, resulting in the absolute sour-looking Hikawa Sayo for the rest of the day.

“If things didn’t go well, Lisa-senpai already suggested an idea, actually”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Well, it’s-”

“Tsugu~ spotted~”

Suddenly a familiar lazy voice came from behind. Hina and Tsugumi slowly turn her head only to found the rest of Afterglow looking at them weirdly.

“Tsugumi, what are you doing with Hina-san?” ask Ran suddenly with a sharp tone while glancing at Hina.

“Ran-chan-san~ stop using that angry tone~” Moca poke Ran’s cheeks slowly while eating her bread.

“I-it’s not like I’m angry. Just got a bit surprised. My bad” Ran throws an apologetic face towards Tsugumi for a second and then looking at Hina again.

“Tsugu...could it be...?”

“Guys, just calm down. We make it hard for Tsugu and Hina-san to properly explain their circumstances!” Tomoe, for once say anything good without throwing any unnecessary additional remarks.

Tsugumi and Hina looking at each other for a few moments and they nod.

“I’m sorry guys. Actually, this morning I went to Hina-senpai’s house for a few helping”

Hina nods, “Me and Hi-...o-onee-chan needs Tsugum-...Tsugu-chan’s help for our breakfast this morning”

“And that’s why we headed to school together”

Ran and the others starting to understand the reasons. Himari sighs gladly, “I thought my little Tsugu is getting mixed up with scary relationship. Knowing that’s not the case I’m so glad!”

“Oi Himari, what do you mean by ’scary’?” asks Tomoe

“Those things in shoujo manga! Like cheating with your lover’s twin or stuff~”

“Geez, it’s impossible for Tsugu to doing those stuff!” answer Tomoe with a confidence just like a father defending his daughter.

“That’s true. Tsugumi-san won’t do that kind of thing” says Hina with a stern tone.

The rest of Afterglow quickly turning their head looking at Hina’s direction. Hina just realized what she said quickly avert her gaze towards another direction. Tsugumi, who stands beside Hina also gets a bit nervous by her childhood-friends glances, throwing her gaze randomly to some other directions.

“Hina-san...could it be...?”

Hina and Tsugumi glancing at each other looking a bit nervous while waiting for the rest of Afterglow’s reaction.

“Today’s ‘onee-chan impersonating show’ is good as always, huh?” Said Tomoe with a loud laughter.

Himari claps her hand agreeing with Tomoe, “Today is even better than usual, right?”

Moca, who still chewing her 3rd bread since this morning only giving a smile, more looking like a smirk.

“Guys, look at the time!”

“Ooh~ it’s rare for Ran to remind us about the time”

“Shut up Moca. Let’s hurry up, Tsugumi and Hina-san too”

The rest of Afterglow start to increase their pace leaving Tsugumi and Hina behind, who standing and still looking confused by the whole situation.

“I guess we should thank Hina-senpai for her whole daily routine” said Tsugu with a bitter smile.

“Could you please explain what on earth this whole ‘onee-chan impersonating show’ is?”

“Umm, actually that was part of the Lisa-senpai’s plan that I mentioned earlier. But right now, we will about to get late, so I guess Lisa-senpai will explain it to you later?”

Hina sighs again and grabs Tsugumi’s hand, “Let’s hurry”

Not expecting the sudden move, Tsugumi just nods with a red color smeared on her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a peaceful lunch break after her class had a P.E since morning. Misaki is on duty so she came back later than her classmates.  Misaki took out her lunch box when Kokoro and Hagumi approach her desk to having lunch together. It was their daily routine since they joined Hello, Happy World! a few months ago. Well, having lunch together with Kokoro and Hagumi doesn’t really reflect any “peaceful” situation, but at least this is normal for Misaki. Deep inside her heart, she hopes that today will going on as usual, peaceful and norm-

*beep beep*

Or not.

Misaki quickly checking on her LINE and she received chat from Rinko. She gulps and open the chat. Rinko only sent her a single SOS sticker. Rinko is pretty talkative (inside the chat) so for Rinko to only sent a single sticker makes Misaki pale imagining whatever happen right now inside their class. She quickly put her lunch box into her bag again and stood up.

“Kokoro, Hagumi, I just remember I have something to do. I’ll eat later so enjoy your lunch!”

Didn’t give any chance for Kokoro or Hagumi to answer, she quickly dashing into the second year classroom.

 

 

 

When Misaki arrived at the corridor leads to 2-B classroom, there are a lot of people outside the class. She is trying her hardest to make a way into the classroom door, when finally she arrived only to find a pale-looking Rinko giving a pleading look towards Misaki and Kanon who sitting on the chair silently, currently looking like a _haniwa_ * statue. Aya gleefully having a mini concert in front of the class, singing Wonderland Girl along with the perfect dance, together with Sayo who somehow play her guitar along with the perfect move and singing her part as Hina the guitarist of Pastel Palettes. The crowds are cheering. 

“How the hell Hina-san got the guitar? She didn’t bring them this morning!“ Ask Misaki half-whispering right behind Rinko. Rinko throwing a nervous glance and tilts her head, “Okusawa-san...I...guess...that’s not really....the main problem....here.” Misaki slaps herself on the face, “You’re right, sorry I lost my composure.”

 

* * *

 

 

It started a few minutes ago, right after lunch break has started.

“Rinko-chan!”

Rinko’s shoulder is twitching when she heard Aya called her name. She slowly turns her head and looking at the pinkette who stands beside her desk, “Let’s have a lunch together with Sayo-chan and Kanon-chan!”.

Rinko nods a little and Aya smiles happily. Rinko shifts her gaze towards Sayo’s direction only to getting a simple nod from the usual stoic Sayo. If Rinko didn’t take a part of the whole plan, she sure that she’ll definitely get deceived by Hina’s perfect act.

They started to adjust the desks when suddenly Kanon appeared inside their classroom, “I’m sorry, my class was running late!”

Aya shakes her head and smiling “It’s okay! We haven’t started eating yet”

Kanon took a seat right beside Rinko and throw a shy smile towards Rinko, and Rinko smiles back at Kanon. Recently the second-year group has getting along nicely since Girl’s Band Party Event, it makes Rinko happy since she has more friend now.

“Thanks for inviting me, Aya-chan! Even though our classes are different”

“It’s okay, Kanon-chan! It must be lonely when Chisato-chan is out today, right?”

Kanon laughs and eating her bento again. Sayo, now looking at Aya and smile at her, “You are really kind and thoughtful, Maruyama-san”

Aya and Kanon are choking on their food and directing their gaze towards Sayo’s direction. Sayo still smiling and tilt her head, “Did I say something unpleasant?”. Aya blushed and shook her head, “I just kind of surprised, it’s pretty rare of you to compliment me, ehehe. Usually you just gonna scold me because how often I forgot my homework, or how I’m being a slob by sleeping in the middle of the class”. Sayo giggles and she looks at Aya again, “I find that part of you is very charming and cute”

Aya blushed furiously and avert her gaze from Sayo’s eyes, “T-thank you”. Sayo bring her face closer towards Aya’s face, “You look red, are you okay, Maruyama-san?”. Aya is on the verge of fell from her chair but somehow still manage to dodge Sayo’s extreme body touch, “I-I-I’m perfectly okay it’s j-just you are too close”. Sayo tilts her head and didn’t move, instead, she placed her hand in Aya’s waist, “You almost fell right there, do you hate getting too close to me?”

Aya’s face is getting warmer as she shakes her head quickly, “I-I get nervous at how pretty your face is, S-Sayo-chan. Uhh please don’t get too close to me you already have Tsugumi-chan!” Aya is struggling for pushing Sayo’s shoulder. Rinko who suddenly stood up behind her tap Sayo’s shoulder and shook her head slowly with a worried expression. Sayo suddenly looks like she realized something, pulls her body and sitting normally, “Fufu, I’m sorry I think I got a bit excited back there”

“E-excited?” Ask Aya as she’s adjusting her position, her hip hurts.

“I often heard from Hina how cute you are or how interesting you are whenever you guys are having practice.

“Hina-chan?!” Aya’s face getting redder than before when she heard Hina’s name.

“Yes, thank you for taking care of my little sister. Please getting along with her from now on.”

Aya didn’t reply, she’s smiling happiliy and just looking at her lap. Kanon claps her hand and looking at Aya, “I’m glad for you, Aya-chan!”. Sayo humming and looking at Aya, “What does it mean?”. Aya gets a bit flustered but then slowly opened her mouth still looking at her lap, “Well you see, actually I kind of afraid if Sayo-chan dislikes me because my careless behavior. So hearing you said that makes me relieved”. Sayo giggles and looking at Aya’s direction with a gentle eyes, “Please don’t worry about that. I can assure you that you are a wonderful person“

Aya laughs nervously while feeling that her face still feels warm. Her strict classmate Hikawa Sayo showered her with praises since lunch break started and that’s very unusual of Sayo to do that.

 

 

 

 

The things are escalated from that. Aya shared her problems about the slump she is currently in. She can’t grasp the dance part too well even though Pastel*Palettes event is in two months and that’s make it harder for her to share it with the other member. The other second-year members are listening but can’t really give any useful advice. After a quick thinking, Sayo ask Aya to show them the part she’s currently having trouble in. At first, Aya is reluctant to do it but after having the encouragement from Sayo and Kanon, she’s starting to show them the dance. Sayo pointed out a few points and Kanon and Rinko also give their opinion towards Aya’s dancing. Aya who looks like starting to grasp the basic are dancing again from the beginning, but it shows better movement than before. In the middle of the dance, suddenly a melody from guitar can be heard. That was the start of one of the big messy day in Hanasakigawa’s history.

  

* * *

 

 

Misaki observes the area around them. It’s a classroom yes, the whole class is on a high tension and somehow the people from other class also come to watch the whole thing. She is an underclassman, she can’t really stop the show and chase out everyone, but in the other hand Sayo’s dignity is placed on her hand. Misaki gouges her brain out when suddenly a loud voice came from the door.

“Hagumi! I found an interesting thing here!”

“Oh! Kokoron you are right! It’s Aya-senpai, she looks like an idol!”

_She is!_

Wait, Misaki thinks to herself, this is not really a time to play any straight man role. She suddenly had an idea and walks closer to Kokoro’s place.

“Kokoro, why are you here”

“Misaki! It’s very mean of you to left us and having fun by yourself!”

As if I’m having fun, is what Misaki thinks, but the priority here is to avoid the chance of people think of the strict disciplinary committee Hikawa Sayo is actually a huge PasuPare fans on the scale of playing whole part of Wonderland Girl and dancing flawlessly. She clears her throat and glancing at Kokoro, “You want to join the fun?”

Kokoro and Hagumi nods excitingly.

 

 

 

 

“Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay! We Hello, Happy World will join the fun!”

“Yay! Let’s do this, Kokoron, Michelle!”

Misaki should thank the black-suits for somehow prepare the Michelle costume in the short-period.

Aya and Sayo look astonished at first, but then let the trio join their gigs. Things escalated quickly from there. At first, they are playing Wonderland Girl, and then due to the HHW intervention, they continued with YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡. Aya dan Sayo are playing along with the trio. Kanon who can’t digest everything at first slowly recovered her mental state and when she is glancing at the black-suits direction they already prepared a snare drum for her.

Everyone enjoys the performance brought by the six of them. It was Kokoro’s idea to having a parade around the school so they played their instrument non-stop from the class until the school’s field. After a while, everyone from Poppin’ Party are itching to join. After Poppin’ Party the Glitter*Green members also joined the fun since the whole situation is too weird for having a class. After that, basically everyone with instrument can join or can play anything they want. Students who can’t play instruments are singing their heart out. The teacher somehow missing (Misaki had black-suits as the prime suspect) so the festive-like condition is continuing until everyone exhausted and the performance stopped. That day become the unforgettable day for Hanasakigawa’s student body. All is ended well.

* * *

  

_So tiring. I want to die. Is the teachers okay. I hope the black-suits didn’t overdo it. I just want to cover Sayo-senpai from getting found out that she's swapping with her little sister, how the hell it turned into some random music festival._   _I feel like I overdid the whole thing._

Misaki hid herself in the unused classroom while taking off her suit. She wipe-off her sweat while chugging a mineral water to replenish her lack of body fluids. A knock came from the door and then it opened. The person in the other side is Rinko and with her usual timid gesture she get into the classroom and closed the door again.

“Okusawa-san….Thank you…for….today”

“No, no. We can diverge other student’s attention from Sayo-senpai’s for today but I have a hunch that I created a larger trouble…mainly for me”

Rinko giggles a little, “It does…surprising…for you to suddenly…doing something like that. I sent…the….video to Hikawa-san. She called me…non-stop…since I sent it…but I’m…too afraid...to…pick it up…so I let…her”

Misaki gulps while focusing her gaze on Rinko’s right hand who hold her phone, “It doesn’t ring?”

“I turned…it…off…it was…scary…”

Misaki sighs and then let out a sheepish smile. “It’s okay, Rinko-senpai. I will call her after this. It’s all on me anyway. Thank you for your help today”

Rinko looks like she wants to say something but then she closed her mouth and gesturing she will go home first. After Rinko went home, Misaki turn her phone on and a massive number of LINE missed calls from Hikawa Sayo can be seen. She shuddered a little and decide to embrace her fate. It was a messy one, but sure a good life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry for the typos or grammatical errors, really!  
> This is not very important but the main reason I wrote my fic in English is also to improve my English skills so if you don't mind you can point out one or two things from numerous errors I committed! Lol.
> 
> Hit my twitter @flamethingy if you feel like want to talk about SayoTsugu and yuri;)
> 
> Oh and the third chapter might not come out in a month since I will starting my intern around next week, but I promised it wont take another ten months. I hope!

**Author's Note:**

> The naming format is not wrong, it's perfectly on purpose. Keep confused!


End file.
